Higher Ground my season
by Scottsgurl21
Summary: My idea of what would happen after HOlding on to the rooftops except in the 2nd season


Hope Ch. 1 Safety Shattered  
  
What's up with you? Sophie asked as she entered Peter's office". Just worried about Scott.His Dad's coming down today.The boy's been so stressed.Won't say a word.Peter explained".  
  
Think something is going on with his father? Sophie asked".  
  
I don't know.It wasn't in his records.Peter replied". Peter, you know that not everything about a child is in their records.Each student has there own story, there own past.and I think Scott's is deeper than it looks. He was in so much pain when he got here, he was rude to everyone and wouldn't trust.Now you've gotten him to talk to you.He's with Shelby, and he's got friends. Sophie explained".  
  
Yeah, But Soph, He's known Shelby, David, and Daisy since he was a toddler.Auggie and Cordelia are the only friends he's actually made. Peter replied".  
  
You're right.But that's still progress.You just have to keep convincing him that there's always hope no matter what.If that don't keep him going, I don't know what will.Sophie remarked".  
  
You're right.He just needs to know that we won't give up on him and that we're here for him forever.Peter replied".  
  
There was then a knock on the door. Oh..Hi Mr. Barringer.Peter said nervously". Hi, I'm sorry I didn't call.I have some bad news for Scott and I'll need to take him with me for atleast 2 weeks.Martin explained as he walked inside".  
  
Why? What happened? Peter asked curiously". His mom was on her way home from work and she got in a wreck.She's in the hospital now and I figured Scott would want to see her. Martin explained". I'm Sorry, Mr. Barringer...Sophie, Why don't you go and get Scott.Peter called".  
  
Sophie walked out of Peter's office and found Scott by the docks alone. He wasn't having a good day and his dad coming wasn't something he wanted.  
  
Scott, you're dad's here and well, he needs to talk to you.It's important.Sophie called".  
  
Scott heard her and walked in her direction, but didn't wait up for her once he passed her. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially when his dad was there.  
  
Scott walked into peter's office nervously. Hi Scott.Peter called". Hi.Scott said nervously". Hi son.Come here.I'm sorry to bring bad news.But I didn't want to do this in a phone call.Martin explained".  
  
What? Scott asked nervously".  
  
You're mom was in an accident.she's in the hospital.But she'll be okay.Martin explained".  
  
I'll stay with uncle Eric.Scott said reading his mind". No, Scott.you'll stay with me.there's no reason you can't stay at home.Martin replied". Yeah.none you'll say in front of Peter.Scott blurted". Scott, Enough.We're family.Family is supposed to pull together in a tragedy like this.not be cold like you're being.Martin snapped". Believe what you want.I'm only staying for a night.Just to make sure she's okay.then I'm coming back.Scott replied". Fine.Martin replied as he turned to Peter". Thanks Mr. Scarbrow for all you're help.and Scott, Go pack a overnight bag.I want to be on the road in atleast 10 minutes.Martin called".  
  
The whole ride home, Scott looked out the window fearful of the pain he'd have to put up with the night he was home. But then other thoughts came to his head. What if since he was at horizon and it was only one night, maybe he wouldn't touch him.Maybe he was safe. But Scott knew his dad well enough to know that that kind of hope didn't exist, atleast not for him. Scott lay in bed remembering the past events of the day. His dad coming to horizon and bringing him home, not eating and being read the rules once more, then going to visit his mom in the hospital. She seemed alright.It was a normal accident. Scott heard footsteps and pretended to be sleeping when he really wasn't. His dad stepped into his room all drunk. I know you're not asleep.this kinda stuff won't work with me, Scott.Now pull the blankets off and sit up.Martin ordered". Scott fearfully pulled the blankets off and sat up. Good.Martin said as he shut the door".  
  
Scott slowly walked downstairs and saw his dad reading the paper.  
  
Uhh.Can I have something to eat? Scott asked knowing the answer".  
  
Martin handed him a fruit bar. Eat that.Cause that's how good you were last night.Martin snapped".  
  
Get you're stuff.I'll drive you back to that School.Martin Snapped as Scott stuck the fruit bar in his pocket savoring it for a time when he'd have nothing.  
  
Scott grabbed his bag that was already packed off of his bed and met his dad in the car glad that today he could actually go back to horizon. He missed everyone there and the beatings were bad.But the rape was even worse.and his dad had made him play "The Game" once and he was scared the whole time.  
  
Stop that crying.you know what I feel about that.That's for whimps! Martin snapped". But his cries where uncontrollable. Oh come on.I didn't hit you that hard.Martin taunted". Martin pulled up to horizon. Martin grabbed scott by the arm. Remember.From now on.you keep that trap of yours shut or things will get worse for you.Martin whispered".  
  
Scott pulled away and went to the lodge where everyone was doing what they wanted since it was Saturday. Scott.Juliette squeeled as she hugged him". Shelby and Daisy were right behind jules. Daisy hugged Scott first noticing how week he was. It's okay.you're back.you're safe.Daisy whispered". Shelby then hugged him tightly knowing that he'd been put through hell because of how fragile and weak he was and it was all in his eyes.That was the easiest way to tell with Scott. It's gonna be alright.He's gone.me and Daisy are here now.Shelby whispered".  
  
They all sat down catching up on the latest events at horizon.  
  
Ch. 2 Running away  
  
Sam was in the dining hall eating Dinner that night when Scott walked over and sat by him. It's not like you to sit alone.What's wrong? Scott asked". Maybe you really don't know me.Maybe I just want to be alone right now.So go.Sam Snapped".  
  
Sam, you're my cousin and we're pretty close.I know about as well as I know Shelby and you're always hanging around with everyone.you're never alone.Scott replied".  
  
Nothing.I was just worried about you.I mean you visited home and I know how uncle Martin is with the booze and stuff.Sam replied".  
  
Yeah.You don't have to worry now.I'm back.Scott replied".  
  
Uhh.Guys.Where did Auggie go? Peter called".  
  
I don't know.He said something about taking a small hike through the woods.he and Juliette had a fight.David explained".  
  
Okay.It's getting dark so I want four of you to come with me and Sophie and the rest of you can go to you're dorms.Peter called".  
  
Well, Who are the lucky four? Daisy asked Sarcastically".  
  
I want Shelby and Daisy with Sophie and Scott and Cordelia with me.Peter replied".  
  
They stumbled through the woods by their counselors not knowing where auggie was. Scott knew Auggie couldn't have went this far if he said it was just a small hike because of anger.Auggie would've gotten over it and came back to campus.This wasn't Auggie's style. He wouldn't have come out this far.Cordelia blurted". I know.Scott replied". Anger can do a lot.IF he's angry enough he could be in town by now.Peter explained".  
  
Peter saw Auggie lying on the ground in the distance and he and Sophie ran over to see if Auggie was okay.his shirt had blood on it and he was mildly breathing. Soph, Call Curtis and tell him that Auggie needs medical attention.Get the others in there dorms. Peter called". No way.I'm going to the clinic with you.Auggie is my friend.I need to be there.Scott remarked".  
  
But Scott, things could get ugly.Peter explained". I've been through uglier than this.I know what we're dealing with.Scott blurted". Okay.Shelby, Daisy.Why don't you come for moral support if Scott needs it.Auggie is his best friend.Cordelia.Sophie will take you back to your dorm.Peter declared".  
  
They all sat in the waiting room waiting patiently for the doctor to come out with news on Auggie. Shelby and Daisy both realized the look on Scott's face. You noticed it,too.You know what it is, don't you? He thinks it's his dad.Daisy whispered".  
  
He could do something like this.he's hurt Scott worse when we were younger.Shelby replied". I know.That's what Scares.If he'll hurt someone he doesn't even know.what'll he do to the people he does know.he knows all of us.you, me, David.Daisy panicked".  
  
Shh.If Peter hears us talking and Scott's dad finds out.He might hurt someone else.We don't know for sure who it is.But I have a pretty good feeling it's martin.Shelby whispered".  
  
Shelby sat by Scott trying to get him to say something. It was my fault, shel.I told Auggie.I told him how I was feeling.because he was my friend and I forgot about the rules.Scott replied".  
  
Auggie wouldn't tell.What else have you done in the last day or so.Daisy asked as she walked over".  
  
I've been eating.Scott said". You are not going to stop eating no matter what.Shelby demanded". I never said I was.Scott replied". I know you.Don't Try to fool me.Shelby remarked with a smirk".  
  
Just then the Doctor came out. Auggie's doing fine now.But I will say one thing.These weren't self inflicted cuts, Mr. Scarbrow.Somebody was in those woods and I suggest you keeping you're kids out of the woods until it's proven that whoever was there isn't there anymore.Or we find the guy and lock him up.But something has to be done.Dr. Brown explained".  
  
Can we see him? Scott asked". Sure.But only one at a time.Dr. Brown replied". Thanks.Scott said as a nurse lead him to Auggie's hospital room".  
  
Hey meat! Peter actually let you come? Auggie asked". Yeah.Juliette is worried.are you guys over with.Scott asked trying to make small talk".  
  
You know.I was so mad at her when I decided to run.but now, Are little fight.It's just like it was nothing compared to what I went through in the woods. Even street fights weren't as degrading and bad as this.I can't explain it.I've never hated my body before.But meat, I do now.Auggie replied trying to be strong".  
  
Did he rape you? Scott asked". How did you know it was a "he"? Auggie asked confused". Scott pulled a picture out of a small bookbag and showed it to Auggie. That's him.We need to show Peter.That's him.Auggie said". No.We can't.You really don't get it.He's my dad.If he finds out that I even told you about this I'll get it bad.If peter finds out I'll have to talk to Cps and If that happened I better pray that they don't drop the case because if they do he'll kill me.Scott explained". Lucky you.I couldn't imagine him being my dad.he made me feel so dirty.Auggie replied". Want to hear what happened when I saw my mom in the hospital? Scott asked". What? Auggie asked". When I first got home he had to go over the"rules" with me.These are the rules I have to live by: No eating unless he gives me permission No fighting him when he gives out a punishment No running away No telling what goes on in our house Do whatever he says no matter what.  
  
Then he went out with Walt, Shelby's stepfather.They always go out and  
get drunk.But usually they take my uncle David and Daisy and David's  
fathers as well.But it was only Walt this time and when he came back he  
noticed that half his liquor was missing and he didn't remember drinking  
it.So I got blamed.he beat me hard and I fell down the stairs.But It  
wasn't like all the other times.I wasn't hurt that bad.I went to my room  
and stayed on the bed and tried to fall asleep.But he woke me up to go  
see my mom.  
At the hospital.He warned me that if I didn't keep my mouth shut, I'd be  
in the hospital too. Then that night I tried to act like I was sleeping  
to fool him.I'd never tried that before and I was hoping it would  
work.But it didn't and he came in.and he molested me.So there you have  
it.One of the days in my life.that's the way it was everyday before  
horizon. That's why I never want to go back.Scott explained".  
  
I understand.You're secret's safe with me.Auggie replied".  
  
Scott went back into the waiting room and Shelby could see that he was  
very mad.  
She walked over and sat by him knowing he'd talk to her this time.  
I was right.this was all my dad's doing.Scott replied softly as he  
glanced at Shelby".  
Did Auggie tell you? Daisy asked as she walked over".  
Yeah.I showed him a picture of my dad and he said that's who hurt him.I  
had to tell him the truth, shel.He deserved to know what he's up against  
If he does this to someone else. Scott explained".  
I know.you did a good thing and Auggie won't tell.Daisy replied".  
  
They all hugged knowing that this was one secret that had to stay a  
secret no matter what.  
  
Ch. 3 The phone call  
  
Scott was in the lodge the next day when peter walked over to him.  
You have a phone call.It's you're dad.You can take it in the lodge.Peter  
replied".  
Scott walked up the oak stairs to where the phone was and picked it up  
not really wanting to talk to his dad because of what he did to Auggie.  
What is it? Scott asked coldly".  
Watch the way you talk to me.Martin snapped".  
Sorry.Why did you hurt my friend.Scott asked".  
It was just too tempting.Actually I've been spying on you.you haven't  
been following the rules.you have been eating.Martin remarked".  
  
So, did you tell him who I was and what I've done to you? Martin asked".  
No.Scott said quickly".  
You're lying, boy.What part of I'm Spying on you don't you understand.I  
saw you in the hospital room telling that latino kid how I raped and beat  
you when you came home last time and about the rules.I'm glad you  
remember them.Because that just tells me that you choose not to follow  
them.I swear when I see you again.Boy, you're gonna get it.In the  
meantime.Follow the rules.Or another one of you're precious friends could  
get hurt.Or I might just go straight to the source.Depends what kind of  
mood I'm in.But I just might play around with you're friends first.I'll  
be in touch.bye.Martin said as he hung up".  
  
Shelby saw Scott over by the gazebo and walked over to him.  
I heard you had a phone call.What did he say? Shelby asked".  
Do you really want to know? Scott asked".  
Yes.It's important.Shelby replied".  
He says.Either I don't eat or he'll keep torturing all of you.and he said  
he might torture me, too.What do I do, shel.Scott asked fearfully".  
  
You eat, Scott.Don't let him kill you.He didn't kill Auggie.and I sure as  
heck won't let him hurt me, Daisy, or David.We'll be strong.But you have  
to be strong,too.Promise me you'll be strong, Scott! Shelby begged".  
  
I promise.I just hate this.Scott replied as he hugged Shelby tightly".  
  
Auggie walked over to the gazebo where they were still sitting.  
What's up? Auggie asked".  
Just another call from my dad, his normal daily threats.He pretty much  
admitted that he hurt you.he always does.It's like he gets a high off it  
or something.Scott replied".  
  
What did he say he was going to do? Auggie asked".  
He's spying on me.he said that the next time he sees me because I told  
you about the things he did to me.I'm gonna get it.I think I'll be going  
to the hospital the next time he sees me.I just have a feeling.Scott  
replied".  
  
That's a bad feeling.Don't think like that.Shelby begged".  
  
I can't help it, shel.I can't tell anyone.I'm alone except for you,  
Daisy, David, and Auggie.Scott replied".  
  
I know.But we've got eachother, so we'll be alright.Shelby replied".  
  
Hopefully.Scott replied as the bell rang for lunch".  
  
Come on, Scott.I mean it.Eat as much as you can.test him.Shelby snapped".  
  
Table:  
What if he goes after someone else? Daisy asked".  
Scott can't stop eating just because of that.that's what he wants.Shelby  
blurted".  
I know.we can survive.Sometimes I wish I could really hurt him.he doesn't  
have the right to do things like this to Scott and I know you're thinking  
of people like Auggie and how their affected and they get a great deal of  
it.but it's really hurting Scott. And it's the worst kind of  
abuse.Emotional.he's hurting Scott's friends and making him feel like he  
can stop it when if he did stop it, it would just be like him signing his  
own death certificate. It's morally wrong and wrong in each and every way  
it can be.Daisy replied".  
  
You're right.Shelby agreed".  
They ate lunch and went to the lodge to study before Dinner.  
  
Ch. 4 Threats and Promises  
  
Scott sat in class the next morning when peter interrupted the class.  
Scott, you've got a phone call.Peter called".  
Sure..Whatever.Scott replied".  
Scott followed Peter to his office and picked up the phone.  
Yes.Scott called nervously".  
Hey.you're still eating.What part of I'm watching you don't you get? This  
is gonna get really dangerous if you don't do as you're told.Martin  
warned".  
  
Shelby says that it's just what you want and you know, she's right.you're  
just gonna kill me.But I won't let you hurt my friends and bring them  
down like you've done to me.Scott snapped".  
  
You're getting brave, boy.Just remember the next time we see eachother,  
you'll suffer for all of this disrespect and and breaking the  
rules.you're aunt Bessie is here.I have to go.Martin remarked".  
  
What did he want? Peter asked as he walked back in the room".  
  
Nothing much.just leave it.Scott said as he heard the lunch bell ring".  
  
Scott rushed to lunch to meet Shelby, Daisy, David, And Auggie.  
  
Another phone call, meat? Auggie asked".  
Yeah.I stood up to him.Scott said alittle proud of himself".  
Meat, Are you sure that's a good idea? He's you're father and he's a lot  
bigger than you are.He could really hurt you.Auggie remarked".  
As much as I hate to say this.Auggie is right.he could put you in the  
hospital for standing up to him not to mention you breaking his precious  
rules.Daisy agreed".  
  
You know, I was thinking last night.he won't kill me.I know it.Scott  
replied".  
And why is that? Shelby asked".  
It's what I want.He wants me to suffer and if he kills me, it'll make me  
free.that's the last thing he wants.Scott explained".  
He's such as sick.Daisy began".  
Daisy.Peter scolded as he walked over".  
Whose Sick? Peter asked".  
The person who hurt Auggie.Daisy replied covering herself".  
But what she told peter was actually half true, the only thing was that  
peter didn't know who actually was the culprit. But they had, had people  
check out the mountains and woods surrounding Mt. Horizon and they found  
no trace of anyone around so they could now go on hikes.  
  
Guys.in acouple weeks we'll be starting to go on quests again.I don't  
want any of you to be scared because of what Auggie went through.Curtis  
and Hank have reported that it's completely safe now.Peter explained".  
  
Yeah.Right.Scott replied as he took a sick of his apple juice and then  
left without barely even touching his food".  
  
Shelby went after him and forced him back to their table.  
You will eat each and every bite until it is gone.Shelby ordered".  
  
Okay.you win.Scott replied softly'.  
  
Why don't you want to eat, Scott? Peter asked".  
It's actually person, Peter.Shelby blurted".  
I'm just trying to help.Peter replied".  
Sometimes you can help more by not helping.Shelby remarked  
sarcastically".  
  
Fine, if you need to talk, I'll be in my office.Peter called as he left".  
  
It was bright and early the next morning when Scott woke up in a dorm  
totally trashed, but only his erea was trashed.  
  
Auggie and Sam followed Scott as he went outside knowing that only one  
person could've done that.  
  
Wait.Sam Called".  
  
Yeah.Wait up, meat.Auggie called".  
  
Why.you want to talk? Lets talk.I know who trashed the dorm.and I know  
that you both do too.he said that I was gonna suffer.Well I guess this is  
the beginning.I'm sick of fighting.So from now on.he can do what he wants  
with me.I don't care.Scott said as he stormed off to see peter and tell  
him about the dorm".  
  
Peter could hear Scott's loud knocks and it was really early in the  
morning.  
He and Sophie hadn't even taken their run yet.  
Come in.Peter called worriedly".  
Scott walked in with a look of fear on his face.  
What is it? Peter asked picking up on that fear".  
Somebody trashed our dorm.Actually just my side.Scott panicked".  
  
Peter followed Scott to the boys dorm and when he saw Scott's side, pure  
worry was now an issue.  
His bed was okay.but all of the dressers were pulled out.and part of the  
wall was dislocated.  
Scott, go to my office and stay there.I'll be in in a second.Peter  
called".  
  
Peter met him in his office afew minutes later.  
I'm going to have to call you're parents about this.you know that,  
right? Peter asked".  
I figured.Scott said fearfully".  
I'll call you're dad real quick.I'm sure he'll want to talk to you.to  
make sure you're okay.Peter remarked".  
  
Martin heard his cell phone, he was in the woods in his car near mt.  
horizon. He answered the phone quickly.  
Hello, Martin Barringer, here.Martin called".  
Hi.This is Peter from Mt. Horizon.Peter remarked".  
  
Oh, Hi.What has he done now? Martin asked".  
Somebody has vandalized his dorm erea and I just thought you should know.  
Let me talk to him.can we talk alone, Mr. Scarbrow? Martin asked".  
  
Sure.Here he is.Peter said as he handed the phone to Scott and left the  
room".  
  
Scott.Martin called".  
  
What? Why did you trash my dorm.Scott asked".  
Just a warning.you know.you really should learn to follow my rules.Martin  
chuckled".  
  
Never.Scott snapped".  
Oh.and Daisy's right.So is that latino boy.Standing up to me.that only  
causes you more pain.Martin threatened".  
  
Stay away from my friends.Scott said as he hung up on him".  
  
Peter walked back in his office to find Scott on his knees in the corner  
trying to keep his composure.  
Shh.What's wrong? Peter whispered as he hugged Scott".  
  
Just life.I'm sorry for letting you see me.Scott said referring to the  
real him".  
Scott gave peter a sarcastic smile and went directly to the lodge to be  
alone. He hated all of these threats.or promises as his dad called  
them.he didn't need anymore lessons.he'd learned enough lessons to lead  
him through two lifetimes.  
  
Ch. 5 Missing  
  
All the Cliffhangers Stood outside with their gear ready to go on their  
first quest since before Auggie's accident in the woods.  
  
Cordelia stood in a corner by Shelby, Scott, Daisy, and David. She wore a  
white jacket and her hair was pulled back in a braid because normally the  
wind would blow it everywhere and truthfully she was really nervous about  
going on a hike because of what happened to Auggie the last time she  
followed Peter, Sophie, Scott, and Shelby into the woods to look for  
Auggie. She secretly was afraid that would happen again to someone else,  
maybe even her.she could tell that Scott, Shelby, And Daisy were scared  
as well. She wasn't sure about David.he was sometimes hard to read.  
  
Peter saw the look on everyone's face, Mostly, Daisy, Shelby, Scott, and  
Auggie and knew that they were really scared.  
Guys.It's like getting back on a bike.Right, Something did happen in  
these woods and it was terrible.But the woods are safe now.Don't let fear  
paralyze you.Peter preached".  
  
We don't need a speech.we could've figured that out on our own.Daisy  
blurted".  
  
They followed peter up the trail, the four friends staying as close as  
they could because of their fears.  
Auggie was really scared as well, he remembered what had happened in  
these woods, what Scott's dad had done to him. And he still wasn't sure  
with all of the threats on Scott that his dad was gone from horizon.  
  
Okay.Cliffhangers, It's getting dark.Lets take a rest and set up  
camp.Peter called".  
  
Auggie helped Scott with their tent and Daisy did the same thing with  
Shelby.  
It was near midnight.Scott and Shelby couldn't sleep, they just silently  
sat by the fire.  
  
What if this quest is it.What if he's still here, shel.What if he's gonna  
do whatever he's been planning tonight.Scott panicked".  
  
Don't panick.Be strong.Lets go to bed.These woods are just freaking me  
out.Shelby replied".  
I'll stay up for a while longer, shel.I need some time to think.Scott  
replied softly".  
  
It was bright and early when they woke up.  
Auggie sat up and it was then that he noticed that Scott wasn't there.  
But at first he figured that Scott must already be up. But he had his  
doubts and that's what frightened him.  
  
Auggie, Where's Scott? He's missing.Peter explained".  
  
I haven't seen him since last night at our late night group.he wasn't in  
the tent when I woke up.Auggie remarked".  
  
All of a sudden, Auggie realized what this meant.  
  
We've got to find meat.Auggie blurted".  
  
Scott's missing? Shelby asked fearfully".  
Yes.and I don't think this is good.Auggie replied".  
Well duh.We've got to find him before .before it's too late.Daisy blurted  
to Shelby and Auggie".  
  
Well, If you're going to go and find him.I'm coming,too.Scott is my  
friend.Cordelia said as she walked over".  
  
Okay.Daisy, you and Auggie are a team.you go back the way we came and  
make sure he didn't walk back if he might've been scared.Cordelia, you're  
with me.In case something actually did happen.Cordy, if we find him.I  
want you to know the erea, so pay attention because you'll be coming back  
to find peter and Sophie, that is if he's hurt.Shelby explained".  
You've got it.they all agreed".  
  
Auggie and Daisy grabbed there coats and sneaked behind the tents so  
peter wouldn't see them sneaking away without them.  
Shelby grabbed her Jacket and so did Cordelia and they followed the trail  
they were doomed to follow anyway.  
  
Shelby was a nervous wreck and so was cordelia. If anything life altering  
happened to Scott, Shelby didn't know what she would do. He was  
everything to her.he was all she had except for her friends Daisy and  
Cordelia.  
  
She could see cordelia's tears.  
This had been the first time she'd seen Cordelia cry.  
I'm scared too.I didn't realize you and Scott were this close.Shelby  
replied".  
He's my best friend.Cordelia replied".  
I know.Shelby replied as they walked down the trail.  
  
On the back trail, Daisy and Auggie walked afraid of what they might  
find, but hoping Scott was okay.  
I swear, If he's hurt.Daisy blurted".  
Lets not think about that.maybe he just took this trail back to  
horizon.Auggie said trying to be optimistic".  
  
Roger saw them through the opening in the woods and ran over to them, not  
knowing what was going on.  
  
Why aren't you guys with peter? Roger asked".  
  
The woods aren't safe, man.Curtis and Hank are wrong.and now Scott's  
missing and nobody knows where he is.just take a truck over to the  
otherside.the trail the others are on.Shelby and Cordelia went on their  
own to find Scott.Auggie explained".  
  
You two.Get in the truck and we'll go and find Shelby, Cordelia, and  
Scott.Roger called as he lead them to the truck so they could find the  
others and find safety as well.  
  
Ch. 6 Lost and Found  
  
Cordelia was now getting tired when she saw scott up sitting against a  
tree, but he wasn't moving, not at all.  
  
Shelby.Scott! Cordelia remarked".  
  
They both ran to the tree as fast as they could.  
Shelby shook Scott and felt his pulse. He was alive. But he was hurt.  
  
Just then Roger came down the trail in his truck.  
Roger saw Scott hurt against the tree and parked the truck and ran over  
to help the girls out.  
  
Scott, talk to me, man.Give me something.Roger begged".  
  
Scott opened his eyes.Where am I? Scott asked".  
  
You're in the woods, near Mt. Horizon.you're hurt bad Scott.can you move  
at all? Roger asked".  
  
Not much.Scott replied".  
  
Just stay where you are.Shelby, you can stay with him.I'm going to go  
back on this trail to find peter.I want you to use the phone and call  
Curtis, and tell him that Scott is really hurt and we need a stretcher or  
something.Roger called".  
  
Roger found Scott and parked on the side of the grass beside him.  
  
Roger.What is it? Peter asked shocked".  
  
I've got as you can see Cordelia, Daisy, and Auggie with me.Shelby and  
Cordelia found Scott and he's hurt bad.Shelby has the phone and she's  
calling Curtis.But she is staying with Scott right now. Roger explained".  
  
Peter and Sophie got in the car.  
  
They parked right by where Shelby was.  
She was holding Scott's hand and talking with him.  
Peter hurried to get out of the car worried about Scott.  
Scott, who did this to you? Peter asked".  
  
Uhh.Peter, he's not exactly remembering everything and he's only halfway  
answering my questions.you know."yes" and "no". Shelby explained".  
  
Soon Curtis pulled up in his car.  
I don't have a stretcher.But I think between me and peter, we can get  
Scott in the car. Curtis said as he walked over".  
  
Yeah.Peter agreed".  
  
Peter and Curtis helped him into the car and peter and Sophie got in and  
they went to the local clinic in Agnes.  
  
Shelby paced back and fourth in the lodge worried sick about Scott and  
Auggie, Daisy, and Cordelia just sat on the couch fearing the worst.  
  
Roger sat at his desk trying to correct papers, but he and Scott were  
close and now with Scott in the clinic like this.he couldn't concentrate  
on anything.  
  
Peter and Sophie sat in the waiting room along with Curtis.  
  
Well.It's been 4 hours.I have to get home.Give me a ride whenever you're  
ready to go back to horizon since I brought you here.Curtis said as he  
grabbed his coat".  
  
Thanks curtis.See you later.Peter said as curtis left".  
  
All of a sudden lady with blong blonde hair put up in a pony tale and  
blue eyes rushed into the waiting room.  
She wore a white blouse and blue jeans with black sandals and worry  
clouded her whole face.  
  
Sophie recognized that the lady sort of looked like Scott.  
Hi, Who are you here for? Sophie asked".  
My son.Scott.Shelby called me and said that Scott was hurt badly.She's  
getting something to drink.The least I could do since she called me was  
give her a ride here.They've always been close and she's usually what  
helps him face certain obstacles.Susan explained".  
  
Why didn't Scott's father come with? Peter asked curiously".  
  
He's not home.I am.and I'm here.Susan remarked quite bitterly".  
  
All of a sudden the doctor came out. He was a tall man with a shiny bald  
spot and brown eyes and he wore one of them Doctor's jackets and pants.  
  
Hi.I'm Dr. Jay Brown.Are you Scott's mother? Dr. Brown asked".  
  
Yes.Is he okay? Can I see him? Susan asked".  
  
He's been doing a lot of sleeping.But that is good for him after what  
he's been through.he hurt his back so we have him on ice for now.It seems  
as though he was thrown into a tree and there are bruises all over his  
stomache and back.  
Can you explain that? Dr. Brown asked".  
Susan looked at the ground as tears formed.  
I've been trying to keep him from his father.he's an alcoholic and.well  
you get the picture.Can I see my son? Susan begged".  
  
Sure.But I'll have to ask you a couple of questions before Scott goes  
back to horizon.Dr. Brown replied as a nurse lead Susan to Scott's  
hospital room".  
  
As she walked in, she saw Scott in bed with a pair of jeans and a blue t-  
shirt on and he looked so weak.  
  
Scott.Susan called".  
Scott weakily sat up smiling as he saw his mom.  
Hi sweetie.I was so worried.Susan remarked as she hugged him".  
Who called you, mom? Scott asked".  
Shelby did.She was concerned.and she was scared.Susan explained".  
I didn't mean to worry anyone.Scott replied".  
It isn't you're fault.But Scott, I want to know one thing and I don't  
want you to lie.Did you're dad do this to you? Susan asked".  
Yeah.Scott replied fearfully".  
Okay.I want to know axactly what happened.Susan demanded".  
  
I took a walk because I couldn't sleep and I didn't know what to do. He  
was threatening me.he trashed my dorm, and his calls were scaring me.and  
he hurt my friend and threatened to hurt Shelby and the others too.but he  
said that if I followed the rules he he wouldn't do anything.But Shelby  
told me that that was just what he wanted and that it would be like  
killing myself.Scott explained".  
Shelby and Daisy are both right.you did the right thing by not giving  
into it.Susan replied".  
  
He found me.said it was time for me to suffer for telling my friend  
Auggie the truth.he was the one he hurt.I tried to get away and he threw  
me against this large tree.But that was after he was done beating  
me.and.and.  
You don't have to say it, Scott.I know what you mean.he molested you in  
the woods.Susan observed almost crying as she held his hand".  
  
Yes.but don't cry.I'm okay now.Scott whispered".  
  
Susan whipped the tears away. It's time for a little exercise.Susan said  
as she began giving him leg excercises.  
  
A nurse came in.  
That's really good for him. I heard what you told Dr. Brown.he's lucky  
to have a mother like you.because I believe you about his father.So does  
the doc.I hope you keep that kid away from him.Nurse Reilly remarked".  
  
Thanks for the support.Is there anyway we can take him for a strole so he  
can get some air? Susan asked".  
Sure.I'll get a wheel chair and you can take him for strole.his  
girlfriend is waiting patiently in the waiting room and she's a nervous  
wreck.Nurse Reilly remarked".  
  
The nurse left but returned with a wheelchair and they both helped Scott  
into the wheelchair. Even though Scott hated being in a wheel chair.he  
couldn't stand anymore time without Shelby or being in that bed.  
  
Susan knealed down in front of him.  
Everything is going to be okay, Scott.I'm not with you're dad anymore.you  
know that.and I'm going to talk to peter and see if I can get a job at  
horizon so I can be closer to you.I don't want anything like this ever to  
happen again.Plus, If I see him.I'm liable to go nuts and kill him.Susan  
explained".  
  
Scott hugged his mother glad he had some kind of protection.he knew now  
that maybe there was hope and hope did exist.  
  
Susan pushed him into the waiting erea and Shelby walked over to where  
Scott was and knealed down in front of him.  
Did I scare you? Scott asked".  
Scott, Peter knows the truth now.and yes you did Scare me.Shelby  
admitted".  
  
Thanks for calling my mom.Scott replied".  
Don't mention it.Plus.I needed a ride.You didn't think I was just gonna  
sit in the lodge and wait for word on you, did you? I was an emotional  
crash site as Daisy calls it.Shelby admitted smiling for the first time  
since before Scott got hurt".  
  
Scott hugged Shelby tightly.  
Thanks, shel.I love you.Scott whispered".  
Shelby began to cry alittle and scott whipped her tears away not wanting  
her to feel sad about anything.  
Shelby didn't reply to him saying how much he loved her.But it was  
something that with how emotional she was, he already knew the answer.He  
knew she loved him.  
  
Sophie walked over and knealed down to him.  
How are you feeling? You feeling better? Sophie asked".  
Alittle bit.Thanks for caring.No adult has ever cared as much as you do,  
except for my mom.Scott said with a slight smile".  
No problem.I'm just glad that you're okay.You've got everyone worried  
about you.Sophie replied as she hugged him".  
  
Scott saw the look in peter's eyes and knew he felt to blame and he  
wasn't even budging.  
Peter, it wasn't your fault.It's actually mine.I knew what he was gonna  
do.But I didn't tell you.I didn't tell anyone.he's been threatening  
things all along.I should've known he'd put me in the hospital.It isn't  
like it's something knew.Scott explained".  
  
Peter wiped his face not wanting Scott to see how emotional he was  
getting.  
  
It's okay... It's okay to feel something.face it peter.We're not just a  
student and a teacher.Scott replied as tears streamed down his face".  
  
Peter walked over and hugged him.  
I'm so sorry. and Scott, It isn't you're fault.Don't you ever blame  
yourself for this.he was the one with all of the threats.If you would've  
told someone, you could be hurt worse right now.Or you could be dead.  
Peter explained".  
  
He wouldn't kill intentionally.he just likes to make me suffer.Scott  
replied".  
  
What's with the party.no one called me.My own son is hurt and nobody  
calls me.this is just like you Susan.Martin snapped".  
Mom.Scott said fearfully".  
Susan squeezed his hand supportively.  
You stay away from my son.Susan snapped".  
In case you forgot.he's my son, too.Martin replied".  
No.biologically.yes, you're right.But you don't deserve him.and he  
deserves much better than you.I've told the Dr. about you and if you  
don't leave right now.I'm going to call the police and tell them  
everything you've done to Scott, everything you've done to Shelby.and  
Definitely everything you've done to me.So I suggest you leave unless  
jail sounds like a better place to you.Susan threatened".  
  
Nice threat, Susie.But it won't work.I'll be back and when I do.you'll  
pay.Martin snapped as he left".  
  
Mr. Scarbrow.Can I get a job at you're school.I'd really like to be  
closer to Scott.to see for myself that he's safe and away from the  
phsycho.Susan begged".  
  
Sure.Tomorrow we can have an interview with the rest of the teachers and  
counselors and it's a done deal.Peter said glad to make Scott happy".  
  
One more thing Mr. Scarbrow.I know I'll always be Scott's mother and  
nothing will ever change that.But I don't have any family.none  
actually.my sister is dead.my parents passed on.and lately I've been  
thinking.What if something happens to me and Martin's still alive and  
even if he isn't.Scott would be screwed. If Martin was dead he would go  
into foster care and god knows what kind of family he'd get stuck  
with.and if martin was alive.well I don't even want to think about that.a  
month back my ex husband nearly killed me and I was put in the hospital.I  
have to ask you a favor.But I don't want to make you feel like you have  
to do it.Please, Will you adopt Scott? Susan begged".  
  
Both Scott, Sophie, and Peter were shocked by her question. This was a  
mirace for Scott, because he'd always thought of Peter as his father and  
Sophie as a second mother.But he just hoped they would say yes and it was  
as his mom said.nothing would change her being his mother.  
  
Sophie smiled loving the opertunity to be a mother.  
Plus, she knew Peter wanted Scott because he'd always had a special bond  
with Scott.  
  
Peter was unbelievably happy, but he knew this wasn't his choice to make,  
but he hoped Scott would except him and Sophie.  
  
It isn't my choice.the final decision has to be Scott's choice.Peter  
replied".  
  
Scott.this is you're choice.You're dad can't touch you now.his rights are  
revoked.This is your'e life though.If something happens to me.who would  
you want to live with.Susan asked".  
  
Peter and Sophie.I've wanted this for a long time. Peter's like the  
father I never had.and Sophie is like a second mom.and I'd love to have  
them as my parents and make both there dreams and mine come true.This  
means a lot to Sophie.and a lot to me.Thanks, mom.Scott replied".  
  
They all hugged, and Scott was finally anxious to find out how his new  
life would be like, but he knew that maybe this next journey might not be  
so dangerous.  
  
EoE 


End file.
